


tell him for me (he's in the stars)

by I_wrote_my_own_deliverance



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame, I cried while writing this, Morgan asks a favor, Tony Stark Death, Tony's death, a talk between morgan and thor, i will never be over endgame, morgan deals with tony's death, thor is the og, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_wrote_my_own_deliverance/pseuds/I_wrote_my_own_deliverance
Summary: Morgan lifted her eyes again. “When you go to the stars again, can you tell him something?”The man wiped a hand across his cheek, “Of course, young maiden.”She leaned towards him, mouth to his ear.“Tell daddy I love him three thousand.”
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	tell him for me (he's in the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to stop writing fics that make me cry  
> inspired by that one tweet that made everyone sob

Morgan doesn’t really know what’s going on.

Only that there are a lot of people in her house. 

And none of them are her dad. 

And these people- the ones clad in black clothing, with tears in their eyes and streaks of makeup trailing down their faces- keep coming up to her mom and telling her that they are  _ so, so sorry.  _

Morgan wanders away. Out behind the house, to where Gerald the alpaca sits munching his alfalfa. It’s quiet, the silence only broken by the rustling of birds in the trees and the chomping noises coming from Gerald. 

She trails her hand through his coat, the soft textured fur catching her fingers and twisting them. 

She likes Gerald. She thinks that it’s funny that he eats Mom’s Gogi berries, and that sometimes he escapes his pasture and eats the grass in the front yard. Dad was so excited to bring him home, even when Mom told him that they didn’t need an extra pet, that the stuff in the garage Morgan wasn’t allowed to touch should be enough to keep him preoccupied and that he shouldn’t worry about something else that needed to be taken care of. 

Dad said that taking care of Gerald was a step in therapy.

Morgan didn’t know what therapy was, but Mom was quiet after that. 

She doesn’t really understand what happened to Dad. Only that Mom came home in a big blue metal suit and scratches all over her face, and sat Morgan down in the stairwell.

She told Morgan that Daddy wasn’t coming home. 

She told Morgan, who had to be restrained by Uncle Rhodey while she screamed, that Daddy had loved her so so much that he had been protecting her. And that Daddy’s heart stopped while he was protecting his family. And now he was in the sky, with the stars, watching over her. He was still protecting her, just from a different place.

She didn’t understand. 

Daddy had been to space. He had been in the sky. 

So why couldn’t he come back? 

Mom eventually came out of the house and led her back to the front yard. People were getting in cars and driving away. There was a large man with a very strange beard still talking to Uncle Rhodey, and when he saw Morgan, he stopped. He came over and knelt in from of her, big tears in his eyes. 

She watched him, silent. She didn’t know what to say. 

“I knew your dad,” the large strange man said. He had a funny accent, like a cartoon character. “He was very proud of you.”

Morgan blinked, all big brown eyes and tangled hair. 

“He was a very courageous man. I have not met another quite so brave as him throughout all the realms.” He offered a watery smile and stood up. 

He began to walk away, and Morgan broke away from her mom’s grasp. She placed her hand, so small against his large one. He stopped, looking down at her. 

“You go to space, right? You go into the sky?” His eyebrows crinkled and he once again crouched beside her. 

“Yes, I do.” 

Morgan dropped her gaze and stared at her hands, fiddling with the hem of her dress. “Mommy says daddy is in the stars now. That he’s in the sky.” 

The man nodded, a tear streaking down his face. 

Morgan lifted her eyes again. “When you go to the stars again, can you tell him something?”

The man wiped a hand across his cheek, “Of course, young maiden.” 

She leaned towards him, mouth to his ear. 

“Tell daddy I love him three thousand.” 


End file.
